Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{10})(9^{-7})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ (9^{10})(9^{-7}) = 9^{10-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{10})(9^{-7})} = 9^{3}} $